heroes_of_tyrnfandomcom-20200213-history
Wave Echo Cave III
Discover the 'Booming Cavern', and that the source of the booming noise is a natural subterranean lake that sends a surge of water crashing against a cliff every few minutes. * Travel back to tell Gundren what they have found, and tell him how improtant it is that this knowledge is sent back to Lundinium and not lost. * Explore the maze of old mine tunnels fighting three Ochre Jelly's. * Find a Wand of Magic Missiles at the bottom of a dark pool. * Find a large cavern with a great rift in it caused by a long-ago earthquake, a male drow and three bugbears are tying to excavate something from the base of the rift. * A fight ensues and Bird (?) kills the male drow, who turns out to be a doppelganger. They also find Gauntlets of Ogre strength in the rift. * Scout ahead and discover another male drow and the female drow, as well as three bugbears in the chamber ahead. * Peren attempts to draw out the remaining bugbears by disguising himself as one of their companions and calling on them for aid. * Unfortunately, the female drow can read thoughts and quickly realises he is not who he appears to be. * Peren is captured, restrained, and then paralysed as the Black Spider and his henchmen wait for the rest of the party to come. * Peren sends a message back to Grilmus calling for aid, at which point the rest of the party enters the fray. * Grilmus is set upon by all three bugbears and a giant spider that dropped from the ceiling, but manages to hold them off while Ruth and Bird make well placed shots from further down the door. * The Black Spider uses a suggestion spell to command Grilmus to walk over to him by the altar, allowing the drow woman, a giant spider and a bugbear to push through the gap and engage Ruth and Bird. * Peren manages to fight off the paralysing poison of the drows dagger and slips behind a pillar as a bugbear moves towards him. * Ruth goes down to a combination of bugbear and spider attacks while Bird battles the drow and another bugbear. * The Black Spider uses shocking grasp on Grilmus, allowing the dwarf to regain his mind and launch into combat. * Bird, with deft ability, manages to turn the drows blade and use it against her successfully, paralysing her, and then soon after paralysing the bugbear. * Peren (?) saves Ruth, and then moves around to assist Gundren who is now in combat with a giant spider and another bugbear. * As he does so, the Black Spider drops a fireball in the middle of the fight, taking out Peren and Grilmus as well as his own henchmen, and then attempts to escape. * However, Bird hamstrings him with a well placed crossbow shot as Ruth partially blinds him with a magic missile. * As this is happening the drow woman breaks out of her paralysis and manages to escape. * The Black Spider attempts to cast a spell on Ruth as she approaches but she resists, and before he can make good his escape Bird lifted her crossbow and put a bolt right between his eyes. Killing him. * In the aftermath of the fight, the party quickly grabbed what they could find before setting off to try and chase down the female drow. * They find Gundren close to death, and one of their horses missing when they get to the entrance. * The session ended with Peren and Bird setting off in pursuit of the woman while Ruth and Grilmus tended to Gundren.